a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding table of a tablet personal computer, and more particularly to a sliding table which allows a tablet personal computer to be put horizontally or reclined vertically on the sliding table to facilitate a user to touch a screen. In addition, the tablet personal computer can be put vertically on the sliding table and can move front and back or rotate left and right on a working platform, in association with a keyboard dock.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As development of technologies, one must pursue a small size and a light weight for a tablet personal computer that a user can carry it conveniently. However, when a tablet personal computer is getting smaller, user convenience in operation will be limited in someway.
Accordingly, a lot of sliding tables of the tablet personal computers arise in markets to facilitate operation and use. Nevertheless, the sliding tables of the tablet personal computers sold on the markets are not convenient to be displaced freely on the working platforms and when the user needs to change a position, the computer and the sliding table should be lifted together to move, which wastes time and labor work. According to the present invention, through rollers and a control platen device, the sliding table of the tablet personal computer facilitates the user to operate and use.
Moreover, most of the sliding tables sold on the markets can only allow the tablet personal computers to be put vertically, which is not advantageous for touching the screen. The sliding table of the tablet personal computer, according to the present invention, can allow the tablet personal computer to be put vertically, reclined vertically or horizontally on the sliding table, through movable brackets or use in association with the keyboard dock.